Hand converter
A hand converter is a piece of software that converts hand histories from different online sites to a format useful for message boards. I'd like to use this wiki page to collaborate in documenting code from the major hand converters for inexperienced programmers. I'd also like to track known instances of Hand Converter running, or of other hand conversion programs, especially those being actively maintained and accepting community submissions (i.e., open source). Hand Converter (bisonbison) The first known instance, appropriately called Hand Converter, was written by Peter Adams (bisonbison) of the Two Plus Two Publishing poker forums. In April 2005 he made this Perl code available under the Gnu Public License. *The Hand Converter Thread - probably the latest info on the bisonbison code base. *Hand Converter SourceForge page -- code can be downloaded here. Games::Poker::HistoryParser Games::Poker::HistoryParser by SheridanCat is a hand converter with more intentionally maintainable code. From the README: :Not being all that interested in starting another hand history parsing project, I looked at the hand converter written by bisonbison that is in common use by posters to internet message boards. After attempting to understand Bison's hhconverter.cgi script, I decided it would probably be easier for me to just refactor the code and gain understanding that way. This project is the outcome of that refactoring. None of Bison's original code remains. Histories currently supported: *Party Poker hold'em *PokerStars hold'em and Omaha/8 *Absolute hold'em (O8 in progress, slowly, by PhilipR) *Others being added regularly Feel free to add support for your favorite sites and send me files/patches. Web-based converter interface The code distribution is available on: *CPAN *SourceForge Ruby port See /Ruby Hand Converter for Full Tilt After several queries on 2+2 about a hand converter for Full Tilt and a request for a link here, here it is. http://cgibin.rcn.com/whiteboard/converter/FTconverter.php Hand Converter from Pokerhand.org One of the most popular hand converters available. No registration required. Supports a majority of all forum software and also has a CSS/Html option. The following poker rooms and networks are supported (as of Nov 25, 2008): * Absolute Poker * Full Tilt Poker * Party Poker * Pokerstars * Microgaming Network * Ladbrokes * Betfair Poker * Pacific Poker * Ultimate Bet * Ongame Network * IPN (Boss Media) * Svenska Spel * Everest Poker * 24h Network * PacificPoker * Cryptologic Network Hand converter by Pokerhand.org. Hand Converter from NeilDewhurst.com Hand converter A PHP hand converter, written from scratch, and running as a Wordpress plugin. I started writing the converter because some of the sites I was playing at weren't supported by existing converters, and I had heard that Bison had stopped development on his converter. I currently support the following (as of March 24, 2006): *Poker room skins - Web HH, and HH from session browser *Party Poker skins *Poker Stars *Absolute Poker *Prima Poker *Paradise Poker *Ultimate Bet *Cryptologic *Full Tilt Poker You can use the converter to converter entire sessions in one go, as well as just converting one hand at a time. The converter also provides excellent results for tournament hands, accurately calculating side-pots in the event of a player or players going all-in. Some skins of some networks might not be fully supported. If this is the case, please leave a comment at the hand converter site, or send hand histories using the Hand Histories Wanted form. I support conversion of Omaha and Omaha Hi/Lo hands on some sites. This is currently under development. If you want OH8 added for a site, leave a comment on the hand converter page. For details on updates and supported sites, see http://www.neildewhurst.com/hand-converter/ Dave G's Hand Converter NOTICE: Nothing is known about this hand converter. Because it is in the form of a closed-source executable, no independent verification can be made of its trustworthiness. Running an executable from an untrusted site entails grave security risks. (This link is presented for your information so that you can make an informed decision whether to trust this site.) http://www.darksun.lunarpages.com/poker/#converter